


Under A Full Moons Light

by StrangeLotus



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sad Spine is sad, Steam Powered Sadness, feels-ish, imma stop now, written a lot better then the last 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood still, gazing up at the star-littered sky with glowing, eyes of emerald. He stood still, his silver, metallic skin bathed in a full moons light.</p><p>He had not a clue as to why he lashed out at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first off, I wrote this on a DSi XL so I greatly apologize for mistakes in this. I hope you enjoy!

The cold, night breeze blew through the forest trees as a tall figure walked. The figure stood still, gazing up at the star-littered sky with glowing eyes of emerald. He stood still, his silver, metallic skin bathed in a full moons light along side the midnight blue roses that seemed to call the forest home. He gave a soft, seemingly practiced, sigh as steam escaped his black lips. Oh, how he loved this forest so.

He began walking again, tredding lightly upon the ground as not to crush one of the delicate roses. Oh, how much he wished to feel the soft petals. He frowned, a look of sorrow, longing and regret replacing the once, usual, calm features. He came to this place not only to think and clear his mind, but to do something he would never do infront of his brothers...sulk. 

He stopped again, gazing up to the sky as he remembered. He was the one to cause it this time. He caused the glitch. He caused Rabbit's overwhelming malfunction. Not only that but...he was the one that made Rabbit cry. He had not a clue as to why, why he acted that way. He was supposed to be the one to protect them and always be there for them. Now...all he wanted to do was disappear. To cease his existance. 

He had always desired to be human, to be of flesh and blood...and Rabbit knew that. So why? Why would Rabbit tease him so? Why would Rabbit torture him with such words and taunt him with laughter? 

He clenched his fists as he looked down at his feet in frustration. He was no longer angry with Rabbit, no, he was angry with himself. How could he have lashed out at him? At his brother? How could he have hit him? He felt horrible-no, he felt disgusted and utterly awful at his actions. He began to tremble, all of his bottled up feelings beginning to come up. His anger, his saddness, his lonliness, his fear and worst of all, his regret. He cried out, hurling a metal fist into a tree, almost putting a hole through it. Black, oil tears trailed down his cheeks as he fell to his knees.


	2. Chapter One:Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be apart of chapter one but I guess my DS has some weird text box limit...

He held his face in his hands and cried, able to hold the emotions within no longer. Why had he done it? Why did he hurt Rabbit? What was wrong with him? He shakily stood and griped his arm tightly, leaving small dents. He started to walk forward, steam coming from his lips as he looked forward. He wiped his eyes. He knew where to go...and he knew what to do. He wanted nothing more then to disappear, and that is what he was going to do. He had no desire to see his brother's face, to see the saddness and hurt in Rabbit's eyes. He was a coward who didn't want to face the chance of having to see Rabbit look at him with hurt or fear in his eyes, because it would kill him inside.

He wanted to cease his existance, and that is what he was going to do. So there he stood. Gazing down the edge of the cliff, waves of water roaring as it crashed againstthe bottom. All he had to do was jump, go into shut down and that would be it. He would rust at the bottom of the ocean and disappear. He closed his eyes and was about to jump when-

"Spine?!"

He opened his eyes in shock, slowly turning around to see someone running up. It was Michael. He stood there, frozen in shock as the human ran up, out of breath.

"Spine! We've been looking every where for you! Where have you been?! And why are you standing on the edge? Get away from there before you fall!" Michael shouted as he panted, concern in his voice. 

The Spine looked down, fedora hidding his eyes, he clenched his jaw, at a loss for words as he fought oil tears back.

"Spine? Are you okay, buddy?" Michael asked softly as he stepped forward.

Michael's eyes widened as the silver automaton looked at him, tears trailing down his face.

The Spine, a stoic and very calm, 7 foot tall automaton...was an emotional wreck, and crying.

Michael frowned in concern as he held out his arms, a bit awkwardly. "Aw, come here...what's wrong?"

Spine hesitated but stepped forward, leaning down slightly as he hugged Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid DS...


	3. Chapter One:Part Three

The Spine fell to his knees, mumbling apologies over and over as Michael comforting him. Michael knew now, what this was about.

"It's okay, Spine. You didn't mean to...everyone gets angry. And Rabbit's okay!" Michael said, attempting to reasure the automaton. "Rabbit isn't mad at you either. He knows he stepped over the line and he wants to see you. So, how about we walk back to the manor, hm?"

Spine slowly wiped his eyes, looking at Michael. "Are...you sure?" He mumbled.

Michael felt a pain in his heart. Seeing the usually so serious automaton like this was just...heartbreaking.

"Positive" He nodded with a reasuring smile.

Michael stood, The Spine standing with him. Spine wipped his face clean, walking with Michael.

"Can we...not mention this to anyone?" Spine asked, mumbling slightly as he felt his cheeks heat in embarassment.

Michael chuckled. "No problem, Spine."

And so they walked, quietly chatting until they reached the manor as the moon illuminated the path.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you people enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be one chapter but for some reason, my DS won't let me write more so....yeah. ._."


End file.
